I Bet My Life: Happy Birthday Frozen!
by Jlyman
Summary: In one year, Disney's greatest animated film had accomplish so many things! Today, it's their birthday! So I put up a special one-shot for just for all you fans! Enjoy!


**Jarek: For one year... You guys and gals have been shown worldwide, for ONE year. And now,... your still walking. I'm so proud of you two! **

**(Happy tears are escaping from Jarek's eyes)**

**Elsa: Oh, come here.**

**(They hug.)**

**Anna and Olaf: Group hug!**

**(The royalty of Arendelle all come together, with Jarek, into a big group hug. Jared is not far away from them.)**

**Jared: I love happy families. Welcome everyone, to the One Year Anniversary of the Disney hit film "Frozen"! A whole year of so many accomplishments! And you don't have to worry anymore, cause they are just getting started. **

**Now, I want to start off with why I'm choosing this song. You see, the main protagonists of the movie, Elsa and Anna,-**

**Elsa and Anna: That's us!**

**Jared: -have been through so many challenges in the past years. It was dark at the time. But, they still had one thing that kept them moving forward: Hope. Hope made them bet on their lives, to help themselves. And now,... now that they are together again,-**

**(Anna tugs her arm under Elsa's arm)**

**Jared: -they're helping each other. Now, secondly, we have something to show you all! But, that will be in a different story. **

**Anna: Aww, can you just show us now?**

**Elsa: Patience, Anna. Jarek's friend here knows what he's doing.**

**Jared: Okay, then. Now, without further a do, here is my special tribute to of "Frozen"!**

**P.S. Almost all the scenes are from _the_ movie.**

* * *

><p><strong>I Bet My Life: The One Year Anniversary of Frozen!<strong>

(The special starts off with a hooded figure in the middle of a landscape, now climbing a hill. The cold wind blows through the white, thick, fabric cloak all around the figure's body. The figure also has a strap of rope, tied around his waist, so that the warm cloak wouldn't be blown away by the wind. Deep footsteps are seen behind the figure; possibly it's own.)

(The hooded figure continues on.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(The hooded figure has made it to the top of the hill. Down below, is a vast peaceful kingdom. It was the kingdom of Arendelle. Suddenly, a very strong gust of wind blows through the figure, strong enough for it's hood to blow off. Surprisingly, it is revealed to be the man in the white suit.)

(Norwegian music begins to play.)

(The man in the white suit smiles down over the kingdom. Soon, he grabs some rope, from the climbing gear underneath his cloak. He widens the rope in the snow, and starts to climb down the cliff.)

(The screen zooms out, and soon reveals that the man in the white suit is climbing down the North Mountain, right next to Elsa's ice castle.)

(The music changes its tone.)

(The next scene shows very close up snowflakes, moving around the air. On one of the snowflakes shows a band, some of the members humming out loud to the music. You can see that there wearing formal Arendellian clothes. A member, in front of everyone else; which seems to be the singer, begins to sing.)

_I know I took the path,_

_ that you would never want for me._

(The next two scene shows a look of the Arendelle castle, with the aurora blazing in the sky, and an young Elsa and Anna playing in the ballroom with Elsa's magic.)

_I know I let you down, didn't I?_

(The next scene shows the royal family gathering around an unconscious Anna, after her memories were removed by Grand Pabbie.)

_So many sleepless nights,_

_where you were waiting up on me._

(The next scene shows Anna, knocking on her sister's door. On the other side, Elsa is on her bed, sleepless.)

_Well, I'm just a slave unto the night._

(The next scene shows 13-year old Elsa backing away from her parents, after they tried to calm her down from the ice forming on a corner of her room.)

_Now, remember when I told you that's the last you'll see of me._

(The next scene shows a young Elsa, closing her door in front of her sister, leaving Anna upset and confused.)

_Remember when I broke you down to tears._

(The screen goes back to the band, playing the next line, with a voice of a woman hums in the background.)

_I know I took the path,_

_that you would never want for me._

(The next scene is Anna's attempts to knock on her sister's door or not, as the years go by.)

_I gave you hell for all the years._

(The next scene shows Elsa and Anna, having an argument in the middle of the coronation after party. The next thing that happens, Elsa accidentally releases her magic upon the crowd.)

(The screen goes back to the band. The singer now holds a big drum stick, as he walks towards a giant side drum. As he brings to hammer on the drum, he sings-)

_So I..,!_

_I bet my life...!_

_I bet my life...!_

_I bet my life on you...!_

(All around, the snowflakes begin to change color; from purple, red, yellow, blue, and repeat.)

_I..,!_

_I bet my life...!_

_I bet my life...!_

_I bet my life on __you...!_

(The singer stops and jogs towards a guitarist, and sings along with him. While, in another scene, Anna begins to search for her sister, with riding a horse out of Arendelle.)

_I've been around the world,_

(The next scene shows Elsa, now in her ice dress, letting it all go.)

_but never in my wildest dreams._

(The next scene shows Anna, on her horse, in the middle of the woods, looking for her sister.)

_Would I come running home to you?_

(The next scene shows Anna meeting Kristoff in Oaken's Wandering Trading Post and Sauna.)

_I told a million lies,_

(The next scene shows Elsa rejecting her sister's offers for building a snowman; through the years.)

_but now I tell a __single truth._

(The next scene shows Elsa having the conversation/song with her sister in her ice palace.)

_There's you in everything I do._

(The next scene shows Elsa and Anna chuckling, after having their first full conversation in 13 years; at the coronation after party.)

_Now, remember when I told you that's the last you'll see of me._

(The next scene shows Elsa, running across the fjord, freezing it on every step she took.)

_Remember when I broke you down to tears._

(Following that scene, is Anna collapsing to her knees, as she watches her sister run away.)

_I know I took the path,_

_that you would never want for me._

(Meanwhile, the band is shown again playing the next two lines.)

_I gave you hell for all the years._

(The next scene shows Elsa unleashing Marshmallow, against Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf.)

_So, I..,!_

_I bet my life...!_

_I bet my life...!_

_I bet my life on you...!_

(The screen goes back to the band, singing the chorus. This time, each snowflake features a character of the movie.)

_I...!_

_I bet my life...!_

_I bet my life...!_

_I bet my life on you...!_

(The next two scenes shows, zooming out of the ice castle and the frozen lake with the changeling bell tree; after Elsa and Olaf finish singing their songs.)

_(music)_

_...oooooohhhooooo..._

(The next scene shows Anna, walking weakly on the frozen fjord; with her hair now white and her skin filled with frozen marks.)

_Don't tell me that I'm wrong._

_I've walked that road, before._

(Kristoff finally finds her, after searching for her through the once blizzard scenario. He races towards her, only to know that he has little time left.)

_I left you on your own._

(Suddenly, Anna hears a sword sheathing. She looks towards her left and sees Hans closing in on Elsa, sword in hand, preparing to kill her.)

_And please, believe them when they say,_

(Anna looks at Kristoff one last time, before she runs towards Elsa, with all the strength she has left. Kristoff is shocked by her actions.)

_that it's left for yesterday._

("NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Anna screams, as she blocks herself from Hans's sword. Instantly, her body is turn frozen solid. As the sword touches her frozen hand, it shatters into pieces, knocking Hans out cold.)

_And the records that I've played._

("ANNA!" Elsa screams, as she now sees her sister's frozen form.)

_Please,_

(Elsa starts to tear up.)

_forgive me._

(She then sobs on her Anna's shoulder, as Elsa hugs her sister's lifeless body.)

_For all..._

(The tragedy scene slowly zooms out, as other characters are reacting to Anna's death.)

(The screen goes back to the band, as the singer sings the next two words:)

_I've... done..._

(Suddenly, the screen moves back towards the movie, a spot on Anna's heart begins to thaw and spreads throughout her body. First, Olaf takes a notice of this. Then Sven. Then Kristoff. And finally Elsa. "Anna...," she says. Elsa and her now resurrected sister embrace. They let go. "You sacrifice yourself for me?" Elsa asks. Simply, Anna responds with three words: "I love you.")

_SO I...!_

_I BET MY LIFE...!_

_I BET MY LIFE...!_

_I BET MY LIFE ON YOU...!_

(The screen moves back to the band, as they sing the chorus up in the air. Meanwhile, the next scene shows Elsa thawing Arendelle, after she founds the key to controlling her powers: love)

_I...!_

_I BET MY LIFE...!_

_I BET MY LIFE...!_

_I BET MY LIFE ON YOU...!_

(The singer joins in with the same guitarist, as the snowflakes around them turns into different colors and shows pictures of the characters; at the same time.)

_SO I...!_

_I BET MY-_

_I BET MY- _

_I BET MY LIFE...!_

(The next scene shows Elsa forming the skating rink in the courtyard, with everyone cheering.)

_SO I...!_

_I BET MY-_

_I BET MY-_

_I BET MY LIFE...!_

(The final scene shows everyone in Arendelle having fun in the skating rink, as the scene zooms out of the castle. The song abruplty stops as the snowflake star on top shines, as the rest of the screen blackens out.)

* * *

><p><strong>Jared: Now, it's time to see what lies ahead. Oh, and also it snowed in my area yesterday. Thank you, Elsa!<strong>

**Elsa: Uh, don't you mean mother nature?**

**Jared: Sometimes, she's just a theory. Anyways, happy anniversary and happy Thanksgiving, everyone! :)**

**P.S. The song I put up is called "I Bet My Life" by Imagine Dragons.**


End file.
